Pink Tulips
by kyia713
Summary: Companion to Igneus Terra. Valentine's day fic! Akira is sick and Zuko brings flowers.


**This is a companion piece to my Avatar story, Igneus Terra. It's not necessary to have read that story to get this but it does contain an OC I introduced in that story.**

**Also, expect some fluff. Because I like fluff (Zuko and flowers people!) I also like pink tulips. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Did you see any tulips in Avatar? Akira is mine. That's it.**

**

* * *

**

**Pink Tulips**

_Thump. Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump._ Akira was sick and that thumping was her head. She'd woken up that morning with a splitting headache and drippy nose. Of course her symptoms increased to include a dry, scratchy throat, and spinning whenever she sat up too fast. In short: she was dying.

She reached over to grab the pitcher of water on the nightstand. Bad idea. The head-thumping became head-pounding, as though thousands of tiny Earthbenders were dropping boulders on her brain. Firebenders down her throat and Waterbenders in her nose. _Ha ha. _At least the Airbenders consented to leave her alone. For now.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and placed her head between her knees. When the Earthbenders decreased the size of their boulders, she slowly reached back for the water pitcher and poured herself a cup. Ha! See how those Firebenders liked being doused with water. An image of a gigantic Sea Serpent and a soaked Zuko came to mind. She giggled.

Another mistake. Something caught in her throat. She bent over the edge of the bed as she began to cough. _Couldn't. Breathe_. Her eyes began to water. Stupid Airbenders. Always late to the party.

She took several deep breaths as she struggled to get her coughing under control. Finally she sank her head back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. This was it. She was going to die. On a stupid boat, in the middle of who-knows-where, amongst Firebenders. _Great._

_Squeak._ Akira shut her eyes. Someone was opening the door. _Oh just go away._ Footsteps. _Iroh? No, not heavy enough to be Iroh's. Zuko._

"My uncle wants to know how you feel." Yup, that was Zuko, alright. Brisk and to the point. But he sounded so far away.

She opened her eyes. No, just a foot away_. Funny. _

Akira thought about explaining her 4-bender torture, but he wouldn't understand. Better to just say, " I 'ev a feever?" Her head was spinning again. The words sounded wrong. She couldn't make them sound right.

She felt something on her forehead. _Warm_. She giggled again. Why did she keep doing that?

"What's so funny?"

"Yur hend's wurm. Cuz yur a fi-fi-fi-er ben-er."

For a moment Zuko said nothing. Then, "Here." He thrust something pink in her face. It smelled good. _Pretty. _

"My uncle thought they'd help you feel better."

"Takes." She reached out to touch them but they slid through her fingers. Slippery. _Hehe._ They reminded her:

_Father sitting down beside her and handing her a bouquet of the first spring flowers. Daises and daffodils, and lilacs, and always pink tulips. They were so pretty. She wanted to go out and see them. Dance on the new grass and feel the warm dirt in her fingers. But she was sick in bed. _

"_Can't get up yet, Kira," her father would say when she moved. Kiss her forehead, "G'night, princess. Feel better."_

"…feel better."

"_Okay, Daddy."_

"'Kay."

"_Love you Daddy."_

She rolled over. "'Uv yoo Zuko."

It was the middle of the night. Her throat was burning again. Akira reached over for the pitcher, but paused when she touched the handle. A small bunch of pink tulips sat in the water. She smiled. _First taste of spring._ She rolled out of bed and went in search of a new pitcher. Maybe she was feeling better.

_Everyone you love will one day prise your fingers from the raft and watch you drown. Everyone. Except me._

_

* * *

_

**Yup, sorry about the fluff. I can't help it. Akira gets a little delusional when she's sick. Rest assured she will not remember anything she said while under the influence of pain-medication-tea-stuff (at least that's what I'm attributing it to...for now.)**

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
